


Can You See the Patterns I Trace Across the Sky?

by TerminalMiraculosis



Series: Weblena Week (Sept 2020) [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Weblena Week 2020, almost made myself cry bc im an emotional bitch :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalMiraculosis/pseuds/TerminalMiraculosis
Summary: Webby likes stargazing. She'd like it a lot better if Lena were still around.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Series: Weblena Week (Sept 2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922503
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Can You See the Patterns I Trace Across the Sky?

**Author's Note:**

> Done for day five of [Weblena Week 2020](https://weblenaweek.tumblr.com/): Glow Stars! Did someone say angst time?

The night after the Shadow War, Lena found Webby on the roof, mumbling to herself. She’d been quiet all day; she’d joined in on her family’s celebrations, but even someone like Lena could tell that her heart had been somewhere else. She wasn’t very surprised that Webby wasn’t even trying to sleep.

Lena laid down next to her. “Hey, Pink.”

“Those three make up Orion’s Belt,” Webby said, pointing up to the sky. “That was the first constellation I learned. It’s nice, because it’s super recognizable. It’s part of the bigger constellation Orion, but some of his stars are pretty dim by now.”

Lena chuckled softly. “Who are you even talking to?”

Webby didn’t answer, obviously. But she also didn’t need to.

“Did you ever watch the stars?” Webby asked the rooftop. 

“Yeah,” Lena mumbled. “I did.”

“I hope so,” Webby continued. “You seem like you’d like them.”

Lena swallowed. “I do, Pink.”

“Dewey and Louie don’t care about watching the stars. Too boring. And Huey already knows all the constellations. I was looking forward to telling you about them someday.”

“I’d love that, Pink.”

“I guess it’s—” She choked on her words. “I guess it’s too late for that now, though.”

She broke down into sobs, and Lena automatically extended a hand out to comfort her; but, of course, her fingers slipped right through her.

Lena let out a sigh, turning her eyes up to the sky. There were no stars in the Shadow Realm—no constellations, no Orion. Just darkness. Endless darkness.

_ Home sweet home, _ she thought ruefully.

“Yeah,” she muttered, her voice nearly drowned out by Webby’s hiccupy cries. “Too late now.”

“I—I can’t—It’s not  _ fair,” _ Webby wailed, hugging her knees up to her chest. “I just wanted a friend. I just wanted a friend who would stay up late with me and watch the stars. Was that—” Her voice broke. “Was that too much to ask?”

Lena nearly choked as a thousand emotions raced through her: sadness, longing, anger, regret, guilt. So much guilt. In the state she was in right now, she wasn’t able to cry; and as she lay there at Webby’s side as the poor girl sobbed into the night, she wasn’t sure if that was a blessing or a curse.

* * *

When Lena woke up for the first time in months, it was in the middle of the night. She clutched at the edges of the sleeping bag she was borrowing from Webby and peered through the darkness. She may have her own body now, but her night vision was still decidedly inhuman. She could see Violet a few feet off, resting peacefully in her own sleeping bag, but Webby’s bed was empty, the sheets carefully pulled back.

Quiet as she could, Lena stood and crept over to the conspicuously-open window. She carefully climbed out onto the roof, but still bumped her shoulder on the window frame and bit her tongue to stifle a curse; it was going to take a little bit to readjust to having a physical body, she realized. She’d forgotten what pain felt like.

Webby, sure enough, was laying on the roof, gazing up at the night sky. Lena lay down next to her.

“Hey, Lena,” Webby greeted with a smile. “I hope I didn’t wake you up.”

“Nah,” Lena said, waving a hand. “Woke myself up. Something on your mind?”

“Oh. Well.” Webby laughed. “A lot, actually.”

“Heh, yeah,” Lena said. “Dumb question.”

“It’s mostly good things, though!” Webby assured her. “Mostly good things on my mind. Like you. You’re a good thing, and you’re on my mind.”

“I’m flattered, Pink.”

Webby giggled. Lena smiled.

They sat there in silence for a bit before Webby spoke up again. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay in the mansion?”

Lena sighed. “I’m sorry, Webby, I just—it’s too much. Too much. Too many people and too many memories and too many emotions. I’m just… I’m tired.”

Webby nodded. “Right.”

“Sorry,” Lena repeated.

“No, don’t be sorry!” Webby said, reaching over and grabbing her shoulder. “It’s okay, really. I’m—I know I’m bad at lying so I’m not gonna pretend that I’m not a little disappointed, but your feelings come first. If you think the mansion would be too much, then I don’t want you staying here.”

“Thanks,” Lena said, resting her hand over Webby’s. “I’ll make sure to visit often. You’re the only real friend I’ve ever had. It’s just… yeah.”

“I understand.” It was quiet for a few moments before Webby spoke up again. “You see those three stars in a row up there? That’s—”

“Orion’s Belt,” Lena completed. “First constellation you ever learned.”

Webby flushed. “O-oh, right. I keep forgetting you were always… around.”

“You were right, by the way. I loved watching the stars. It’s so nice to see them again.” Lena waited a moment. “So, know any others?”

“Promise you won’t just get bored and fall asleep on me like Dewey?”

“Nothing about you’s boring, Pink,” Lena said.

Webby giggled again. “Well, alright. So, over there…”

Lena let the cool night air wash over her as Webby traced patterns in the sky for her, the two of them huddled together, their hands having woven together at some point. In the end, it was Webby who fell asleep, halfway through mapping out Scorpius, her head resting on Lena’s chest. It was hard work getting her back through the window and into her bed without waking her up, but, in Lena’s opinion, entirely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want, you can find me over at tumblr at [webby-vanderslap](https://webby-vanderslap.tumblr.com/).


End file.
